When persons watch TV programs, particularly children, there is sometimes a tendency for the persons to crowd up close to the face of the television tube. Such crowding sometimes continues despite admonitions for such young persons to remain a discrete distance away from the TV set while watching the program.
It is believed to be detrimental to the eyesight, particularly in developing children of pre-school age, for the children to watch the program while very near the TV screen.
Also, when several persons are watching a TV program, the tendency of younger persons, such as pre-school age children, to sit immediately in front of the television screen while watching the program blocks the view of the program from other persons who wish to observe the program from a greater distance.
Further, the television tubes of television receivers, particularly the high voltage color tube, eminate radiation through the television screen which can be harmful to human beings in some instances. There have been recommendations to parents and others for a minimum distance at which persons should watch a television program in order to remain safe from these eminated radiations.
While the television screens currently are presumed to be shielded against passing harmful radiation, the U.S. Government Agencies of: (1) The National Institute of Safety and Health, and (2) The Occupational Safety and Health Department can give current recommendations as to distances people should remain away from the TV set while viewing a program.
To solve the problem of persons observing TV programs from a too close range, some means to encourage or require such persons to remain a discrete distance away from the television screen needs to be provided.